Whisper in my ear
by darkmidnightsky
Summary: She never really understand what was wrong with her. She was so cold, distant, cruel sometimes and never smiled. She was on the wrong side. Maybe fighting with good was not her destiny. Maybe ....
1. darkness lurks

Whisper in my ear.

by The dark.

_When the sun goes down_

_Darkness takes over._

_Everything seems to turn you around_

_every single sound makes you jump_

_the sounds fill your ears_

_and it whispers_

_to start the rain_

_the storm_

_This is the darkness._

_This is the dark._

_She never really understand what was wrong with her. She was so cold, distant, cruel sometimes and never smiled. She was on the wrong side. Maybe fighting with good was not her destiny. Maybe begin evil was what she was really meant to do. Her dark powers where so dark and evil. They could not be used for good. That's why she hardly used them anyway but her love kept he there but what happens when that fades into the darkness also._

_This is why she left to join the darkness. But not to join behind anyone. She walked threw the dark rode gathering dark ghost and dark followers. She became the number one enemy of every good guy and the feared one of every villain. Now 2 years after her departure and she turns up to take back what's hers. The spiritual world. To do this she has to take over the spirit kingdom. Starting with the Shaman King….Yoh Askukura._

**One dark night **Anna Kyouyama walked down a dark street that lead into the woods. She walked alone. She walked into the dark forest not caring about the ghost that eyed her. She walked up to a cabin that was in the woods. And knocked on the door. It opened.

She stooped into the darkness and stood there. To say it she stood out yet blended in. She was beautiful like the moon shining bright but had and evil ki surrounding her. Her long blonde hair and beautiful body made her look like an angle a dark angle…

**HA! if you want more then i want at least 7 reviews hehe. and really reviews not those short ones thanks for reading.**


	2. where you never no

Whisper in my ear.

by The dark.

**She walked** down looked around the head and nodded her head.

This would make a decent night sleep. Anna woke up to darkness she was used to the darkness. Sitting up she decided to travel on today she should get to where she was going…

**Yoh Askukura** was sitting in his bead tears rolling down his cheek. This happens every morning. He wakes up and things it was a dream but reality hits him and he cries. Two years…she has been gone for to years and she isn't coming back. He had loved her for so long but never said anything so she left. She is happy where she is. but he is not happy without her….._Anna come back to me._

Anna walked up to his door. _'This is where he lives now.'_ She was standing next to a huge house where her little haunted hotel once was. It was white and it was beautiful. She had got threw the gate with no problem. She walked up to it and knocked. She took a deep breath as she heard someone yell "Coming" and rustling.

Yoh ran to the door and threw it open. "Hell-o…….." he started at her. The beautiful girl he had once seen everyday was there looking like an angle without a smile. "Hello Yoh" Anna said this even though she wanted to run into his arms and cry. "Anna" he said barley above a whisper. She looked at him he was standing there looking at him.

"Are you not going to invite me into your home."

Yoh frowned. "i don't see your face for 2 years and you suddenly show up at my door and expect me to invite you in" Anna smirked.

"i see you have changed Yoh." Yoh grabbed her arm. "Anna you left me…you hurt me Anna. now tell me why you are back."

Anna sighed. "I left Yoh and i have my reasons--- i need a place to hide out… i fought a dark lord and now he is after me." (A/N this is the truth )

Yoh's eyes widened "You joined the dark sighed." Anna nodded once. Yoh grip on her arm tightened. "Why?" he said in a growl. Anna wanted to cry but she wouldn't. "i wont explain my self to you." She winced in side. Truth is she loved Yoh so much but she couldn't tell him that. The grip on his arm tightened even more so that it hurt even worse. Yoh was just looking at her with an angry expression on his face. "Anna…fine." he let her go and she rubbed her arm it would leave a bruise. "fine Anna then you can stay here." Anna clapped her hands to gather. "good." Yoh smirked a plan forming in his head. "but Anna if you are gonna stay under cover you are going to have to stay here…as my servant." Anna's eyes grew wide as Yoh's smirk got smirkeir. o my.

Anna looked at him. "your kidding" Yoh shook his head. "no im not kidding if you don't be my maid you cant stay here." Anna looked at him like he was crazy. "Yoh this is me Anna not Tamara im not going to agree to this." Yoh pointed to the door. "Then leave." Anna looked at the door and bit her bottom lips she couldn't believe him.

"Fine." Yoh smiled

"Alright Anna you can start with the breakfast." Anna sighed. "where will i stay." Yoh thought a moment. "There a room next to mine you can take that one." Anna walked to the room to find it looked just like her old room. It was simple with a book shelf and a futon and a trunk where she would put her stuff. She smiled. _'o Yoh' _Yoh had kept the room like this just for her. He would sometimes go in there but it hurt him to much. but know his soul was walking on clouds his Anna . The one he loved so much was back and under his command

he smiled and skipped to the kitchen to sit down.

Anna came down the stairs in her normal dress. the black one. Big mistake. Yoh saw her and gulped she wasn't the skinny little flower he once had. She was a woman a nice one at that. She had grown out and the dress was very skimpy on her. It was now hugging her and it went up pretty high to. "Ugh this dress is way to small i need new clothes Yoh" Yoh gulped aging. "N-no you can use that as your cleaning uniform" She grumbled and he watched her walk away.

"WOW" he said softly

Anna made a declivous breakfast. Eggs omelet and bacon and juice, Yoh had at least 3 helpings . "mmm Anna that was great." he said rubbing his stomach. She nodded and washed his dishes. "Now what" he thought "hey Anna massage my back" she sighed and walked over to him. and begin massaging his back. "mmmm" Anna used her thumbs to move up and down his back. "_Anna" _he moaned . She blushed but kept going. After she was done he got up and had her sit. "my turn" He began to massage her back with his strong hands. She let her head fall back sending the hair down on his arms. He ran a hand threw her head while he rolled his thumbs on her lower back. "_Yoh_." He cupped her cheeks "Anna" she looked at him and closed her eyes as he kissed her lips softly at first but then more passionately. He rapped his arms around her waists as she rapped hers around his neck kissing him back. He pulled away and looked in her eyes. "Anna why did you leave me." Anna looked at him and turned away. "i have to go" he ran to her room. Leaving Yoh standing they kissed so what do you think? whats gonna happen tomorrow when they see each other hehe. Review pwwease

**Disclaimer i don't own shaman king**

**This story is dedicated to Rachel-Sama (Xbakiyalo)**

**thanks to"**

**Xbakiyalo**

**ChibiAzn3**

**Candyberry**

**hannah-asakura **

**fanfictionrocks **

**BluRosEs**

**Angie-san**

**Thanks**


	3. i can see it clearly

Whisper in my ear.

by The dark.

**disclaimer:**_ I don't own shaman king…sadly hmm._

**Author note: **_I know that it was a long while but now im back so enjoy._

_You are everything to me_

_nothing to me changes_

_the way i feel for you remains the same_

_every single time you say_

_something_

_anything_

_everything_

_your like the summers sun_

_in winter_

_The autumns rain in spring_

_Your everything_

_im nothing without you_

_that's the way it always is._

_always will be_

_forever mine_

_Anna._

The next day

Yoh lays in his bed thinking off Anna. Her face ,her hair, everything about her. He didn't know why he loved her so much. She was ice , cold ,winter. The cold rain on a hot summers day. He needed her wished for her wanted her. "No matter what Anna you will be mine"

Anna woke up not to long after Yoh did and served his breakfast. "Thank you Anna" He said as he started to eat. She bowed. "Your welcome" He smirked every time she bowed he could see down her shirt. "Today Anna we are going out" Anna didn't say anything she just glared at him "Where sir." Yoh shrugged. "where ever" She moaned and went up stairs to change. She came back down in a red sweeter that showed her mid drift and green cargo pants. "ready" He looked her over. "Your not going out like that" Anna looked up at him. "Excuse me"

"I said your not going out with that shirt on so go change"

She crossed her arms over her chest.  
"fine Anna but you will regret it"

They got into Yoh's red viper ;) and rode down a street. Yoh kept on glancing over at Anna "Do you mind Yoh" Anna said not looking at him. "nope" he smirked when she growled. "About yesterday Anna" Anna turned red. "what about it" Yoh smirked "You're a good kisser Anna but you never answered my question" Anna blushed again. "And i never WILL" Yoh shrugged. "Yeah what ever" Anna sighed "what happed to my Yoh" she whispered. "Im right hear Anna ive always been and I've waited so long to get you back and im not letting you go." Anna smiled a little bit and stared out the window. There first stop was at a ice cream shop. Yoh grabbed Anna's hand and dragged her inside. "What kind of Ice cream do you want Anna-Chan" Anna thought "Chocolate chip cookie dough"

"One chocolate chip cookie dough please" The clerk named Clark got him his ice cream and they sat down. "Here Anna you lick one side and I'll lick the other." Anna shrugged and licked her side. She was so busy that she didn't realize that she was licking Yoh's tongue. "mmmm" Yoh moaned and Anna's eyes shot open. "YOH" she slapped him as he cracked up laughing. She turned red and saw all the people staring at them laughing. grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr she stormed out. "Anna wait" About half way down the street someone grabbed her hand. She spun around to find Yoh smiling at her. "WHAT" Yoh hugged her. "Sorry Anata i got carried away" He snickered. She blushed. "Yoh" she said softly pushing him. He looked in to her eyes "Anna" She closed her eyes as he moved in. She rapped her hands around his neck as he kissed her roughly. Soon she found her self licking his lips trying to get him to open his mouth and as soon as he did his tongue darted into her mouth played with her tongue. Anna felt as though she was melting. Yoh ran his hand down her back until he was cupping her butt as Anna ran her fingers threw his hair. When they pulled away They both where panting hard. "Anna" he gulped She smiled and took his hand. "we should get back " He nodded and turned around walking back toward his car hoping that no one could see the bulge in his pants. When they got home Anna cooked dinner and Yoh took a shower. _…how thing should be._

**A/N: **_perfect i think what do you think i love it but i think i might move the rating up i don't know._


End file.
